


The Final Problem - A Russian Sherlock Holmes fan vid

by Jadomil



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadomil/pseuds/Jadomil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a vid about Sherlock Holmes' death at Reichenbach and how Dr. Watson deals with the loss of his best friend.The clips are taken from the Russian Sherlock Holmes series with Vasily Livanov and Vitaly Solomin. Music: Sarabande by Händel, arranged by Leonard Rosenman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Problem - A Russian Sherlock Holmes fan vid




End file.
